viking_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Special Christmas Level
This event is a series of three levels where the player can gain event goods to trade in for items and resources. Available at level 6. Mechanics There are three special Christmas levels. The first level must be won at least once to unlock the second level. The second level must be won once to unlock the third level. First Level You are given 220 health at the start. Each health point remaining after the level is won is converted into Christmas bags and given to you. Second and Third Levels You are given some health at the start. Mulriple non hostile Elf With Bells, Santas, and Reindeer Sleighs will enter the level at the same points enemies enter the level. These non hostile units will make their way towards the exit, and if they reach the exit will increase your health. Each health point remaining after the level is won is converted into Christmas bags and given to you. Christmas bags can be exchanged for goods. See below for rates. Enemy strength is dependant on village level. Type and number of enemies are fixed. You are given 1 free play of each level every day. Further plays of a level will cost gold. When the event is over all Christmas goods are reset to 0. Levels 1. Christmas Arched Door, Max 220 Christmas Bags 2. Gift Factory, Max 253 Christmas Bags. See Section "Poor Design" below 3. Christmas Village, Max 290 Christmas Bags Prizes Poor Design It appears to be impossible to win the max amount of goods, 253, on Level two. Level two has Elf with Bells appearing at the bottom along with some enemies. The enemies are non targetable and are even immune to attacks that damage enemies in an area such as Catapult towers. This leads to some elves being killed and Christmas goods being lost. Analysis Reaching 9000 goods for an ice equipment requires 9000 goods / 14 days = 643 goods / day. Free players looking for ice equipment should aim for about 220 goods per level per day. A single perfect ice equipment can be thought of as roughly 20 normal flints, 20 bull horns, 2 excellent cornelians, 1 ancestral blue equipment, and 25k silver. So the 20 flints, 20 bull horns, and 25k silver is priced at roughly 7400 Christmas bags. 7400 bags can purchase 37 skill books. Very roughly speaking, this event prices skill books, flints, and bull horns at about the same value. While skill books can be gotten elsewhere in the game this event has a reasonable price for them. Consider purchasing only skill books instead of a perfect ice equipment. The other items for purchase are not as needed from an endgame perspective. Bugs Any other event items won on a Christmas level is not credited to your inventory. Any item won is taken away upon refreshing. Attempting to cash in or use the item results in an error and forced refresh. After completing any of the Christmas levels, your daily tasks will claim that "Complete 1 level on Normal" task is complete. This is a bug and Christmas levels are NOT counted towards daily tasks. This bug can be fixed with a refresh.Category:Events